Bludgers and Quaffles
by Phoenix Feather Quills
Summary: A series of one-shots shipping George/Alicia written for the Aboard the Love Boat Challenge. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Gnomes

A/N: This is my first fic EVER! I was inspired by one of my friends to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if i said i did I would be sued... Although... I would meet J. K. Rowling... hmmm...

* * *

Gnomes

It was late August, only a month before Fred and George's seventh year at Hogwarts. The sun was shining over the make-shift Quidditch pitch near the Burrow. Fred, George, and Alicia were having a last minute Quidditch practice while Fred and George were able to slip away from number 12, Grimmauld Place. They knew it wasn't safe but that had never stopped them before.

After a few more minutes of dodging bludgers, Alicia finally touched down and was quickly joined by Fred and George. The trio wandered down the path leading to the Burrow and entered the Burrow's garden now teeming with gnomes because of the lack of people to clear them. The house looked sad with no occupants but Fred and George dared not go inside for fear of security charms put up by Mrs. Weasley. The last thing they wanted was a scene with the Order.

"So," Alicia said plopping herself down on the blanket Fred had conjured up seconds before.

"That went well," Fred chimed in before Alicia could finish what she was saying. George sat down beside Alicia, careful not to get too close. He nodded in agreement to Fred who in turn summoned the food they had brought with them.

"You seem quiet today George, everything all right?" Alicia asked while reaching into the basket of food and pulling out a sandwich.

"Yeah I'm fine," George muttered softly but in truth, he was trying to muster up the confidence to ask Fred to leave them alone.

As if reading George's thoughts, Fred leaned over to take a sandwich from the basket and then stood up and announced,

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes. I'm going to apparate back to the house to assure Mum we're not dead."

A smile flickered across George's face but was quickly covered up.

"Alright, good thinking," George said passively. Alicia shrugged and continued to eat her sandwich.

Fred dissapparated with a loud crack and George continued to stare at Alicia. Alicia glanced up and George quickly averted his eyes. '_Please don't let her have noticed. Please,' _he silently prayed to himself. Alicia looked back down with a small smile playing across her lips.

"Umm… Alicia?" George asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yes?" Alicia replied, barely looking up from her sandwich.

"Do you… umm… want to go out with me?"

The words seemed to spill out, and at once George regretted saying them. She was going to say no. He knew it. She looked up at him, smiling. Why was she smiling? Did she think this was a joke?

"Alright," she said tentatively, still smiling. What should he do now? Should he try to kiss her? Just as his mind was made up and he was leaning over to kiss her,

"AHHHHH!"

George looked up to see a Gnome firmly attached to Alicia's finger and a look of pure terror upon her face.


	2. Lace

A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to post but I've been really busy and it took me forever to come up with the idea! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I claim this piece of writing, but none of the characters in it!

* * *

Lace

As she drowsily emerged from the dormitories, Alicia immediately noticed a group of first years congregated around the notice board, whispering excitedly. She blinked once to push back her exhaustion and stumbled slowly across the Common Room. Because of her fifth year status, the group of first years scurried away from the notice board towards the portrait hole. Alicia moved closer to the notice board and peered closely at the two announcements which had appeared overnight.

The first was the announcement of an upcoming Hogsmeade visit later that month. The second, however, caught her eye. She reread it twice to be certain that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

'_This is great!_' she thought to herself, the tiredness suddenly gone from her limbs. It was a notice for a Christmas party, next month, to be held at Hogwarts on the 25th of December. Alicia glanced around, wondering if any of her fellow fifth years had seen the notice and if they would be staying. Alicia knew she would be staying especially if someone special asked her to go with him. At that moment, George Weasley emerged from his dormitory. Alicia quickly gathered her books and made for one of the armchairs by the fire, a bit pink in the face.

It was now late November, almost two weeks since the posting of the notice about the Christmas party and he still hadn't asked her. George Weasley paced the floor of his dormitory. When could he ask her? And more importantly, how? George wished that he was as good as talking to girls as Fred. George took a deep breath and made his way to the Common Room.

Upon arriving in the common room, she was nowhere to be seen. A bit disheartened, he sat in one of the armchairs near the fire. Too busy trying to regain his confidence, George didn't notice that Alicia had sat down next to him.

"Hey George," she said cautiously. George's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"Alicia! I was just looking for you!" George said, the smile returning to his face.

"Oh really? Why's that?" She questioned playfully.

George's confidence suddenly found, he replied,

"Are you staying for the Christmas party?"

Alicia gave a small nod. She felt her face grow hot, and she begged him, inside her head, to go on.

"Do you… well...," George stuttered.

Alicia looked at him expectantly.

"Do you want to go with me?" George asked, his confidence restored.

Alicia turned a deep shade of red, a small smile playing at her lips. She nodded quickly.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit came and George saw Alicia sitting with Angelina by the fire. He approached cautiously but upon seeing him, Angelina left with a nod to Alicia.

"What's up?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you were going to Hogsmeade today," George replied, a smile on his face, "and if you want to go with me."

"Yeah I'm going, but I have to get a pair of dress robes for the Christmas party. You can come if you want," she said in an excited tone.

George smiled and replied,

"I'd love to. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast."

Alicia nodded in agreement and walked back to her dormitory.

George waited in the Entrance Hall for five minutes before Alicia came running up to him.

"Sorry I'm late," She gasped, panting heavily. George smiled.

"Let's go," he said. They walked towards the grounds and made their way to Hogsmeade.

Upon their arrival in the village, Alicia grabbed Georges hand and led him to a small robe shop near the Three Broomsticks. A small bell sounded as they opened the heavy glass door and stepped inside. A small, plump witch hastened over, her arms full to the brim with discarded robes.

"Can I help you my dears?" She smiled kindly.

George glanced at Alicia who said,

"No, I think I'll be ok. I'm just looking," while returning her smile.

The witch hurried away and Alicia started to peruse the shelves with George following close behind. After pulling about 20 robes off the shelves, she finally found one she liked. It was a deep violet, with lace covering every edge, and a small pattern of flowers falling down the sleeves. George grimaced at her choice, but his expression had been replaced by one of approval by the time Alicia looked at him. She smiled.

"I'm going to try them on. I'll be right back," she said while walking towards the fitting rooms. George stood awkwardly in the midst of tall piles of women's dress robes. When Alicia emerged George almost staggered backwards. It was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"Well?" Alicia demanded.

George started to stutter.

"If you don't like it, just tell me!" Alicia exclaimed, on the verge of tears. At that moment George did the only think he could think to do. He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth.


	3. Pink

A/N: Ok so this one is really short but I felt like it didn't need anymore. I'll keep updating and thanks to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is all mine, at night, when I'm asleep, dreaming….

* * *

Pink

"Good job guys," Harry said, concluding a meeting of the DA. Everyone filed out of the room but George hung back. Alicia saw him turn around and followed silently. Once the last person had left Alicia walked up to George and put her arm around him. He turned at her touch surprised to find someone in the room besides himself. He had wanted to be alone but he realized that Alicia was who he needed right then. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her eyes. He turned towards her and looked her in the eye.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long week," He said. He leaned over and embraced her.

'_I need a rose,_' he thought to himself. He felt something solid in his hand. He looked down and saw the most beautiful pink rose he had ever seen. George looked back at her and smiled slightly while presenting her with the pink rose. Alicia gasped and felt the blood rush into her cheeks. She leaned over and kissed him. She felt the pressure of his hands on her back, pulling her closer. His lips met hers again.

They stood there kissing, the pink rose lay discarded by Alicia's side.


	4. Parasol

A/N: Whoa that took me a while to write. Well I just came back from a week break, which instead of writing fanfics, I just read Deathly Hallows all week. Sorry about that to all of my many fans. Hope you enjoy and _Clouds_ will be uploaded soon. I promise.

Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling I wouldn't be writing fanfics… I would be writing an EIGHTH HARRY POTTER BOOK!

* * *

Parasol

The Gryffindor Quidditch team emerged from the changing rooms squinting and looking a bit nervous. It was the first match of the year, against Slytherin. George leaned over and gave Alicia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded, as her face returned to a look of confidence and determination. She mounted her broom and shot after Angelina, closely followed by the rest of the team. Alicia scanned the crowd and saw Umbridge standing with part of her Inquisitorial Squad, holding a pink parasol; as well as a large clump of Gryffindors at the opposite end of the pitch. She quickly flew into position. The quaffle was released and Alicia darted forward, seized the quaffle and handed it off to Angelina. She could feel the adrenaline pulse through her veins as she soared down the field passing the quaffle with Angelina and Katie.

"Watch out!" she heard from somewhere above her. She turned to look at who had called, just in time to see George dive in front of her and block a bludger heading straight for her head.

"Thanks," she said nodding to George and tossing the quaffle passed the Slytherin keeper and into the right goal post.

15 minutes later Gryffindor was ahead by 50 points. Alicia was at the top of her game having scored 60 of Gryffindor's 100 points. George was soaring around the pitch keeping an eye on the Slytherin seeker in case he made an indication that he had seen anything. Suddenly Harry dived with the Slytherin seeker close on his tail. Alicia shot passed the Slytherin chasers who were watching the chase and scored another 10 points for Gryffindor. Fred and George were hitting a bludger between them to attempt to take out the opposing seeker. Alicia turned in time to see Harry pull out of his dive with a look of glee upon his face and the struggling snitch clutched firmly in his hand.

"Yes!" Alicia screamed. She crashed into Harry and leaped off her broom. George caught her in midair and embraced her.

"You were great," he whispered into her ear. She blushed and smiled.

"You too," she replied. He kissed her and they stood there, oblivious to the cheers around them.

Suddenly George pulled back from Alicia and she looked at him, confused. Seconds later she received a sharp blow to the back of her head. Looking around she saw Umbridge smiled sweetly to her and turned, brandishing her parasol at another couple celebrating the victory of Gryffindor.

* * *

A/N: It has been pointed out to me in one of my reviews by Deluxe Sugar Quills that some of the information I state in my fic is not entirely accurate. I know this and I did it intentionally. I do not need any more notices saying that I have done something wrong. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!


	5. Clouds

A/N: Ok well that was a long time. It's been a really busy time for me at school for the past few weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon. Well here it is finally! Please review! A haiku that we just came up with: Refrigerator/ is in the kitchen with the/ Harry Potter books.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Well except the writing, plotline, and… well everything but the characters and a few things you recognize.

* * *

Clouds

George sat in his room staring blanking at the wall. A month had passed since the death of Fred but still George felt empty; incomplete. Glancing around the room, he saw Fred's empty bed and his grief overwhelmed him once again. He wished time would do its job already and heal him of his pain and suffering. For weeks now the rest of the Weasleys had tried to comfort him but nothing had worked. He just wanted to get away. He stood up, a plan forming in his mind.

He crept down the stairs and approached his mum. She looked at him and he could see the grief still shadowed in her eyes.

"Mum, I'm going out for a bit," he stated, "and I'm taking the car." He was referring to his Dads old Ford Anglia which had been bewitched to fly. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with suspicion in her eyes but nodded solemnly, too entwined in her own grief to question further.

George stepped outside into the blinding light of the sun. He wondered how the world could be so oblivious to all the pain and suffering that had gripped the Burrow. He unlocked the shed, with a tap of his wand, in which the salvaged car had been stored, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley. Once inside the car he gave it a tap with his wand to turn it on and pulled onto the road.

He drove on the muggle roads for a while, not knowing or caring where he was going. Suddenly George pulled off the road and into a ditch. He got out of the car and with a turn, he was pushed into blackness and all the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He appeared in front of a small, cozy house and looking around her made his way up the stone walkway. He grasped the golden knocker and knocked twice. The door slowly creaked open and two big brown eyes peered out.

The door flew open with a bang and George teetered under the weight of Alicia who had thrown herself upon him and was squeezing him tightly. A tall brown witch, who George assumed was Alicia's mum, strode around the corner and stopped short upon seeing her daughter entwined in the arms of a boy. Instead if sticking around for introductions, Alicia called out,

"I'll be back later!" to her mum as she slammed the door and ran down the walk with George at her heals. She looked around for his broom but upon not seeing one, looked at him, confused. He grasped her arm and understanding grew in her eyes as she raised her wand. They twisted and were forced into the blackness. Alicia felt George's arm tug her towards their destination and she let him guide her without resistance. They appeared right beside the car and she looked at him, confusion growing in her eyes again. George gave her a half smile and opened her door. She climbed in as he opened his door and joined him inside the car.

"How… are you?" Alicia inquired, feeling a bit awkward, not sure whether George was ready to talk about Fred yet. He looked at her and she could see the grief in his eyes overwhelming him. She reached over and grasped his hand as he turned on the car and pushed the invisibility booster.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned, her eyes wide with compassion. George shook his head. Alicia nodded and squeezed his hand harder. The car rose into the air as George pulled the flight gear.

"I left the house to get away. I just want to spend some time with you," George said, his voice almost a whisper. Alicia blushed and turned away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice filled with warmth. George shrugged.

"You'll see," he said, fully smiling for the first time in weeks. As the car flew higher and higher the look of confusion upon her face grew. The car continued to climb and with it, Alicia's look of puzzlement. The car approached the clouds and still it kept climbing. Suddenly they could see nothing but fog outside their windows. They could see droplets of water forming on the cold glass panes of the windows and still they climbed. Finally they broke through the clouds to the most beautiful sight Alicia had ever seen. The sun was blazing brighter than she had ever seen it and there was a layer of clouds stretched out for miles around them. They looked soft and fluffy and the sun's rays were reflected off of them making them glisten.

The car slowed to a stop suspended in the air above the clouds. George and Alicia climbed into the back seat and sat with their bodies pressed against each other. George placed his hand on Alicia's back and she snuggled up against him. He felt the tears well up behind his eyes. Then, they were pouring down his face and Alicia was wiping them away, whispering comforting things in his ear. He felt weak and exposed. She was pulling him closer, hugging him harder and suddenly she was crying too. They sat and cried, holding each other close as they did. All of a sudden, Alicia felt George's lips on hers. She pressed back and he toppled over on top of her. They remained like this for a while, occasionally looking up every so often to look at the expanse of clouds spread out below them.

* * *

A/N: I know some of my facts are off (such as the flying car's location) but the story wouldn't work without that so plz don't tell me. Also I've been noticing that people have been adding me to story alert and not reviewing. If you take the 10 seconds to add me to story alert why not just take 30 more to write a short reveiw? Please dont' do this! REVIEW!!


	6. Masochistic

A/N: Hopefully I'm going to keep this updating pace for a while! I just have to say thank you to a couple of people who helped me come up with the idea for this plot. One brilliantly came up with the idea of house elves as masochistic and the other (DSQ) helped me form the plot. Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: I really don't want to be the next RDR Books so: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Masochistic

The mob of students surged back towards the school. Gryffindor had just won their first match of the year against Slytherin, and Gryffindor was ready to celebrate their victory. Fred and George had slipped away from the rest of the team and went down towards the kitchens. George reached up and tickled the pear on the portrait of the bowl of fruit and the doorknob appeared. He yanked open the portrait and they climbed through the opening.

As Fred and George emerged into the kitchens, they were greeted with cries of "Young sirs!" and "What can we be helping you with?" The house elves had obviously anticipated the victory of Gryffindor because there were already platters of food sitting by the entrance of the kitchens. The house elves rushed to pick up the trays and thrust them into the hands of Fred and George.

Fred leaned down to accept one of the trays being pushed towards him. As he reached out to take it, the house elf tripped and the platter crashed to the ground. Immediately the house elf threw himself at Fred's feet and started banging his head against the ground.

"Howry is sorry sir, very sorry!" the house elf squealed. Fred reached down to stop the house elf but Howry was too fast for Fred. He slipped passed Fred's outstretched hands, still hitting himself on the head, and disappeared into the depths of the kitchen. Fred ran after the house elf shouting for him to stop.

George whipped around as he heard the entrance to the kitchens open. Alicia walked though looking around with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" George asked Alicia. She blushed.

"I followed you and Fred here after the match to find out where you get all of your food. When you guys didn't come back out, I followed you in," She replied.

"Where is Fred?" Alicia continued, looking around curiously. George glanced over his shoulder as well and replied,

"He's trying to stop a house elf from beating himself up," while grinning.

Alicia started to respond but was cut short when a house elf shoved a cup of tea into her and George's hands. She looked at the house elf, her mouth gaping, but proceeded to compose herself and sit down on a chair which had been thrust under her by another group of house elves.

"They really outdo themselves, these house elves," George prompted while lowering himself into another chair which had been retrieved for him. He took a sip of tea and Alicia did as well, her eyes still fixed upon the working house elves. George got up and went to sit next to her. She slid over to make room for him and before he even reached the chair, she was kissing him.

Just then Fred came stumbling up to them, gripping a struggling Howry as he continued to try to hit his head against anything he could get near.

"Oi! A little help here?"

* * *

A/N: I've been noticing that people have been adding me to story alert and not reviewing. Please just take the extra five seconds and review. Please.


	7. Stars

A/N: Woot! Another one within three days of posting the last one! My weekend was crazy. I talked to Lauren from the Moaning Myrtles for an interview and I'm going to a Moaning Myrtles concert this summer! I hope you enjoy this one and please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling, I wouldn't be asking people not to only add me to story alert and not review; I'd be rich.

* * *

Stars

It was over. The cheering had subsided, the chatter had died and George was left sitting alone In the Great Hall. Voldemort was dead and George was happy, but his happiness had been suppressed by his grief for Fred. The sun had crept slowly across the ceiling of the Great Hall and still George had sat, unresponsive. His tears had subsided hours ago but his grief was still shadowed on his face.

The sun was beginning to set but still George sat. Mrs. Weasley walked up to George, sat down next to him, and put her arms around him. George didn't respond. Mrs. Weasley started whispering comforting things in his ear but received no response.

When the sun had just about set, Mrs. Weasley sighed and stood up. She made her way down the isle between the house tables and left, leaving George alone in the Great Hall once again. George let his head fall down on to the table and he lay there, not knowing how much time had passed.

Some time later, after the sun had fully set and the stars had come out, George heard the doors to the Great Hall open and he sat up. He heard the pounding of footsteps as whoever was there started to run up the isle. George looked up in time to see Alicia's distraught face bounding towards him.

"George," she whispered, as she sat down next to him. He didn't respond orally but lay down and rested his head on her lap. His tears started flowing again. Alicia held him closer and that was how they sat for a long time, under the stars portrayed on the ceiling of the Great Hall.


	8. Fire

A/N: Well this one is a bit steamy at the end. I originally didn't plan on doing that but I thought that if you're 18 or 19, home alone with a girl you've been dating for a year… what else would you do? It seemed to make the most sense. Anyway you should expect another update within the next three or four days. Thanks to all of my readers who reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I was JKR would I obsess over Wizard Rock? (Well actually I wouldn't blame her if she does!)

* * *

Fire

It was Christmas Eve and George was alone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were visiting Charlie in Romania. Ron and Ginny were still at Hogwarts and Fred was out, probably snogging Angelina.

George sighed and lay back on the couch in front of the fire. Despite his loneliness, George felt happier than he had felt in a while. As he lay, he felt his eyelids drooping from the heat clouding his thoughts. He let the warmth from the fire surround him and carry him off into a light sleep….

"George!" George sat up quickly. He looked around but couldn't tell where the voice had come from. He picked up his wand, which had fallen on the floor during his sleep. He brought it up to chest level while slowly climbing to his feet. He turned to face the door when he heard the voice again.

"George, I'm down here, silly!" George turned and looked at the fire and Alicia's brown eyes peered back at him.

"Alicia!" he exclaimed, "You scared me!" She laughed.

"Evidently," she said while glancing at his raised wand.

"Are you alone?" she added innocently. George nodded and to his surprise, Alicia pushed herself into The Burrow. Before George even had a full second to look at her, she had leapt on top of him, pushed him back down onto the couch, and was kissing him furiously. George was so shocked that he almost pushed her back, forgetting that they had been going out for almost a year.

They sat snogging for a while until George felt Alicia's hand slide under his shirt and begin to lift if over his head. He moved closer to her and began to unbutton her shirt.

A little while later when Fred walked in the door he found pieces of hastily discarded clothes strewn all around the fire.


	9. Butterbeer

A/N: Alright so here it is. A little longer than I hoped I would be but it's here all the same! Hope you enjoy this one! I really liked writing it. I just wanted to give credit to one of my friends (Katherine) for coming up with the last three words of _Butterbeer_. Thank you Katherine! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: All of this writing is mine! (Except for the quote in the beginning.)

* * *

Butterbeer

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming,"

Time seemed to slow down for George. It wasn't possible that they had been able to find them. It all seemed surreal; it was Bill and Fleur's wedding, nothing could go wrong. Yet even as he was thinking this, George could see the dark, hooded figures appearing all around the Burrow. Instinctively George raised his wand and chanted in unison with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix "_Protego_!"

The force of the shield charms produced by the Order forced the Death Eaters back. George looked around franticly. Fred, he saw, was safely beside him but he didn't see her. He saw Hermione's robes disappear with a twist as she Disapparated.

Alicia screamed and ripped her wand from inside her dress robes, pointed it at the nearest death eater and screamed "_Stupefy_!" He fell and she shot more stunning spells into the crowd of Death Eaters. _Where was George?_ She couldn't see him anywhere. They had been sitting together but just before the Death Eaters attacked, George had gone with Fred to get more drinks. Why hadn't she followed? She heard someone call her name and she spun around in time to see a killing curse go flying an inch from her head. She pointed her wand at the Death Eater who had performed the curse and screamed "_Stupefy_" and he fell without another word. She glanced to her right and saw Charlie dueling two Death Eaters and McGonagall expertly stunning more.

Suddenly she was surrounded. There were three Death Eaters with their wands pointed at her. She ducked and their spells collided above her head causing a shower of sparks to erupt over her. She pointed her wand at the nearest one and shot a curse at him but he blocked it. Alicia took a deep breath and stood to face them. She knew that if no one came to help her, her chances of actually defeating three Death Eaters was very slim. She started to cast shield charms and curses at the Death Eaters while ducking and dodging their spells. She saw one fall but whether it was at her hand or someone else's, she was not sure.

She saw a second fall and again she was unsure if it was her doing or not, but suddenly there were more. She was completely surrounded and her only chance of escape was to Apparate, but she couldn't leave George. Then to her surprise, she saw a Death Eater jerk forward, like he had been hit with something and fall to the ground with a trickle of blood rolling down the back of his head.

"Stay away from her!" Alicia looked for the person who had screamed and saw George bewitching bottles of butterbeer to fly at the Death Eaters who were surrounding Alicia. Alicia smiled and took advantage of the second that the Death Eaters remained distracted, by stunning two of them. George took the remaining three out with a couple of well placed stunning spells and a butterbeer bottle that had flown at the Death Eater from behind. Alicia jumped up and ran towards George.

"Thanks," she whispered in George's ear and hugged him.

"Any time," he replied and kissed her on the cheek as they Disapparated.


	10. Sunset

A/N: I have one thing to say… finals. They suck. I hate them and I wish we didn't have to take them… but we do. I'm sorry for the really, really long wait. The next one should be up soon.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR would I have formed a Wizard Rock band called The Luna Lovegoods?

* * *

Sunset

George raised his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. He felt Alicia's shoulder brush his as she walked passed him, clutching the picnic basket and blanket. They had just Apparated, hand in hand, arriving at a gorgeous private beach George had found a week before. The white sand rippled out from around George's feet, glistening in the sun. Alicia turned to look at George and said, "This is beautiful!"

George nodded and replied, "Just like you."

Alicia smiled and moved to kiss him but George put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Now now Leesh, we haven't even spread the blanket out yet." He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back.

She laughed and ran to retrieve the blanket which was lying on the sand after being discarded in her attempt to kiss George. Alicia shook the blanket open and George reached out his hands to grab the blanket but missed and grabbed Alicia instead, locking his hands around her back. He pulled her close and started to kiss her. They broke apart as George said,

"Guess I couldn't wait," while laughing. Alicia smiled and playfully punched him on the arm. George bent down, grasped the corner of the blanket between his and pulled it taut with one fluid motion. His feet slipped out of his sandals as he stretched his body out across the blanket. Alicia lowered herself next to George and rested her head on his chest.

Suddenly George sat up. Alicia looked at him quizzically.

"I'm hungry," he stated. Alicia stared at him for a moment and then they both burst out laughing. Alicia summoned the picnic basket and opened it, reaching her hand inside. Her fingers felt around for the bottles of butterbeer, which upon finding, she withdrew. She passed a bottle to George as he rolled over onto his stomach. Flicking the bottle open, he took a sip.

A while later, after lunch had been eaten, the beach had been walked along, the sun was beginning to set. Alicia's head was in Georges lap and George was mindlessly running his hands through Alicia's hair. Her large auburn eyes were fixed intently upon his face and there was a small smile playing at her lips. She opened her mouth to say something but was surprised to find George's lips pressed against hers. She pulled him closer while he awkwardly tried to move himself into a more comfortable position.

After about an hour of snogging, Alicia finally detached herself from George. A sigh of content escaped George's lips. Alicia smiled and then without warning, leaned over and ripped George's shirt off. She didn't know what had come over her but this sudden urge was returned by the feeling of his hands on her chest, lifting her shirt above her head. She leaned forward and kissed him as the sky exploded into color. The yellows, oranges, reds, blues, and purples of the sunset encompassed the sky throwing their light over the young couple.


	11. Knight

A/N: Yay! Another one in one day! I kind of like this one. It's short and a little fluffy. I also want to thank one of my friends, Megan, for adding random adjectives and making this fic better! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was JKR would I be freaking out about meeting Lauren and Lena from The Moaning Myrtles and The Butterbeer Experience?

* * *

Knight

The common room was packed with students returning from their Christmas break, and Fred and George were playing Wizard Chess in two chairs by the window. Fred was winning, as usual, and George kept getting distracted, as usual. He saw Ron climb through the portrait hole accompanied by Harry and Hermione. Ron glanced at Hermione and smiled. George knew Ron had been lusting after Hermione for a year or so, but was too nervous to do anything about it.

Out of the corner of his eye, George saw Fred's bishop slide across the board and ruthlessly attack one of his pawns. He grasped the cool marble bits of his pawn and placed it on the side of the board.

"What's going on George? You usually put up more of a fight than this," Fred inquired. "Are you looking for someone?" he continued with a twinkle in his eye.

George looked back at the board and replied, "No, I'm just… Tired."

_How does he always know?_ George pondered to himself.

Fred nodded, still smiling, and continued to play. After fifteen minutes had passed, George was losing miserably. The only pieces of his that had not been destroyed were his king and knight. Victory was impossible now; the only thing he could do was last as long as possible.

"Knight to E4," George called out.

Fred smiled. "Queen to E4," He stated coolly.

His queen slid across the board towards George's helpless knight. She turned, intent upon her prey, drew her staff, and struck. The pieces of George's knight were strewn about the floor from the force of the queen's ruthless blow. George bent down to pick up one of the pieces, but his fingers, instead of meeting marble, met smooth skin. His eyes followed the arm upward until they met a pair of sparkling amber eyes.

Alicia quickly withdrew her hand as her cheeks filled with color. George looked away quickly, but Fred had already noticed the look on George's face and was now chuckling to himself, tidying the chess board after his easy victory.


	12. Untouched

A/N: This one is a little angsty (well actually a lot). I kind of liked writing it but hopefully I'll get back to the fluff soon! Haha. Ok so I hope that all you adjective-obsessed people out there are happy! I hope that I'll be writing at this pace for a while! (Especially now that finals are over!) Don't forget to REVIEW please! One thing I forgot... NIKITA HELPED ME WRITE THIS PIECE. There happy now? I was going to fix it last night but I didn't have a computer so, Happy NOW? Sorry about that everyone. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: If I was JKR then I would continue my prequel to the Harry Potter books!

* * *

Untouched

"Now you're just being stupid!" Alicia screamed, her eyes shooting daggers at George.

"Oh, so now I'm the stupid one?" George exclaimed, attracting stares from some passersby, "You know I didn't mean it that way!" George stepped away from the gleaming new broomstick sitting in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I said that it looked even better than your boom," George continued, gesturing wildly towards the window of the shop, causing a stout witch who was pushing a cart of assorted candy to stop short. George sighed, exasperated. "I didn't mean that your broom doesn't look good!"

"You were implying that I don't take good care of my broom," Alicia shot back. By now a small crowd had gathered around the bickering couple. Alicia brushed a lone piece of her auburn hair from her forehead.

"I never said that! I just said that that broom looked newer than yours does," George said slowly. "I didn't mean that you don't take care of yours." George had lowered his voice and was now pulling Alicia away from the observing crowd.

"What are you doing?" Alicia hissed at George as she spun around to face him.

George stopped abruptly and stated calmly, "I'm trying not to create a scene."

"Well you should have thought of that before you said that I don't take good care of my broom!" Alicia snapped back, her voice at an unnaturally high volume. George looked down while slowly rubbing his creased brow.

"I've already told you that I didn't say that!" George exclaimed, exasperated once again. "Can we please take this somewhere else?"

"Fine!" Alicia screamed while lashing out with her arm. She caught hold of George's wrist and with an abrupt turn, Disapparated from Diagon Ally, leaving her money bag untouched.


	13. Blood Pops

A/N: I know Blood Pops exist… but as Megan says, "I was struck by the inspiration, and because of its placement in the storyline and pivotal necessity to the plot, I had to diverge from J.K. Rowling's original concept of the product." Ok sorry about that. Hopefully my updates will stay at this pace. (Don't expect anything on weekends). Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: As much as I like Harry Potter, it doesn't belong to me…. :(

* * *

Blood Pops

While stirring a small pot of pasta with her wand, Alicia heard the door of her flat open, and looked up. George ducked through the low archway that separated the kitchen from the entrance hallway.

"I released a new product today," George stated flatly as he dropped a small brown paper bag onto the table.

"What's the new product?" Alicia replied as the pot on the stove started to boil. Alicia directed her wand towards the blue flame underneath the pot and the bubbling subsided.

"They're called Blood Pops. The line was out the door. We practically depleted our entire inventory! They're our newest edition to the Skiving Snackboxes. They drain the blood from your face making you look pale, deathly pale. You want to try one?" George asked, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Alicia moved next to him, smiled sweetly, and entwined her arms around his neck. The glow of the moon was streaming in through the open window next to the couple. George reached into the paper bag and pulled out a scarlet candy. Alicia smiled as she took the Blood Pop and slipped it between her lips. Immediately the blood was drained out of her face and she was as white as Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh dear," George said sarcastically. "You're looking a little pale."

Alicia laughed and stood up, "Oh my! Am I?" she replied.

"You should probably go to _bed_," George said, nudging her towards the bedroom. Alicia smiled at George, wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him the rest of the way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.


	14. Socks

A/N: Ok so sorry about the semi-long wait. My work is finally over so updates will either get faster or slower. I have a lot of time on my hands but if I will actually use that time to write I'm not sure. Unfortunately, this one is a bit adjective lacking…. (Please don't kill me!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I were JKR would I be finishing school in SIX DAYS!

* * *

Socks

With a wave of his wand, Fred locked the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Glancing around the store, he saw products strewn about the floor. Boxes were in stacks around the premises and George was no where to be found. Fred sighed and slowly bent down and clasped a discarded Skiving Snackbox. He looked up as he slowly placed the box on the shelf. As his eyes swept the smooth ceiling, he shook his head and turned to get back to work.

Fifteen minutes later, almost half of the shop was picked up. Fred stopped working again. Muffled voices were drifting down from above him. Fred looked at the beige ceiling again; he could hear two different voices. One sounded low; _most likely George_, he thought to himself. The other was soft, almost sing-songy. _It almost sounds like a girl. George has been lusting after Alicia for a while now. I just didn't think that he'd actually make a move on her!_

A smile spread across Fred's lips as he silently climbed the stairs towards the flat above the shop. Upon reaching the door he stopped and listened. The voices had long since ceased and now he could hear a faint scurrying behind the door. He grasped the door knob in his hand and slowly pushed the door open. George looked up from the book that he was reading on the bed. His face was red and he looked flushed.

"What's going on?" Fred asked. "I thought I heard voices."

A look on confusion grew on George's face as he replied, "I've been reading the whole time; and not out loud. You must be hearing things again."

Fred smiled and moved closer to George. "Are you sure dear brother? I know that you've been after Alicia for a while now."

George laughed, and closed his eyes, like he was remembering something happy.

"You know that you can tell me," Fred prompted. His eyes searched the room, looking for a sign. Finally his eyes rested on the end of a sock sticking out from under the bed. Reaching out his hand, Fred pulled it from under the bed and held it in front of George's face. "This is yours?" Fred asked. The sock was pink with little hearts on it. George blushed but said nothing.

"Now this is a side of you even I haven't seen before!" Fred smiled again.

"Leesh, I think it's time you came out now…" George said as he sighed. The closet door creaked open and Alicia Spinnet stepped out. George got up and placed his arm around her waist.

"I'll leave you two alone," Fred said, his smile broadening. He turned and walked down the stairs and continued picking up the shop.


	15. Cheese

A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE?! Yes! I didn't do any work on this over the summer (which is funny because I didn't have any school work to do). I can promise you though that I am not abandoning my story. I love it way too much. Well I'm very sorry that there have not been any updates for a while but I promise that I will be updating more again now that school has started. I hope that you enjoy this one since I kind of worked on it every other week…. Oh and the ending of this one has to be explained… Actually read the A/N at the end!

Disclaimer: I am not JKR… although I do take about as long to tell everyone what happens next!

* * *

Cheese

George awoke suddenly from the buzzing of his alarm clock in his good ear. Alicia heard nothing due to the Muffliato charm George cast on her the night before. George sat up slowly, taking care not to bump Alicia, and lowered himself onto the cold wood floor. The bedroom was as they had left it the night before, dirty clothes strewn about, used sheets lying on the floor, even dirty dishes stacked in piles around the room. George glanced at the calendar sitting on his bedside table and started to walk away, but then stopped and spun around. The date was the 24th and, around the number was a heart with the initials "GW + AS".

The color drained form George's face as he slowly crept from the crowded bedroom. He had forgotten, again, except this time it was worse. _How could a year have gone by so fast? It seems like yesterday I was struggling to find the words to ask her out!_

George shook his head quickly, trying to sort out the thoughts rushing through his mind. He turned suddenly and Disapparated with a loud crack.

Hogsmeade village materialized around George as he opened his eyes. He hurried down the long center street, glancing around as he walked. His eyes passed over the small buildings surrounding him until they rested on the one he was looking for.

He heard a bell tinkle as he pushed open the heavy door of Honeydukes. The shop was the same as he had remembered it. Boxes brimming with all sorts of candy lined the high walls of the store. He leisurely made his way through the rows of gigantic lollypops, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans; there was even a box for vomit!

Upon reaching the Chocolate section, George's expression of guilt and determination was again plastered upon his face. The selection of chocolate spanned two rows of the store. As George walked through the rows, the boxes of Chocolate gradually became bigger until, at the end, there was a box the size of George himself. George picked out a medium sized box that, for some reason, was sitting at the very end of the row of chocolates, and next to the row of the few joke items that Honeydukes stocked. He hurriedly paid for the box and then rushed out of the store. As soon as he got outside he twisted and disappeared.

George arrived back in the flat just as Alicia was beginning to stir. Looking around quickly, George stuffed the box of chocolates under a blanket and lay down next to Alicia. He wrapped his arms around her as she turned around to face him. She smiled, seeing his face so close to hers, and leaned over to give him a kiss. He kissed her back but then broke away suddenly and stood up. Alicia looked up, confused. His eyes twinkled as he looked into her longing auburn eyes. With a wink, he turned and quickly moved into the kitchen.

When Alicia stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later, her eyes were greeted with the sight of George standing by the stove and cooking breakfast. A small smile played at her lips and color rushed into her cheeks as she settled herself into a chair at the kitchen table. _He finally remembered!_ Turning around, George placed a plate of steaming pancakes in front of Alicia and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Alicia blushed again and quickly started to pick at the pancakes in front of her. She heard some rustling in front of her and by the time that she looked up, George was gone and sitting in front of her was a big red box of Chocolates.

George watched from behind the doorway as Alicia picked up the box and slowly opened it.

"Awww, how- George…? Why is this box filled with cheese?"

A/N: Ok so basically I didn't want George to have to explain everything in the end so I'm doing it for you. As you can tell this didn't really end the way I expected it to. So the box of chocolate that George bought Alicia was actually a Joke product that turned into cheese a few seconds after you open it. George mistakenly picked it up in his rush to get back to the flat in time. Hope you guys liked it and please review! This is for you… as another form of an apology… you know who you are. It just goes to show you how _stupid_ guys can be sometimes.


	16. Stairs

A/N: Yay! Another update! See I can update within 48 hours of my last one! Hope you guys enjoy this one; it just came to me (from my friend Katherine…). If anybody has any requests for me feel free to ask me to include something in one of my later stories (just please don't give me an entire plot because I won't use it!). More updates are soon to come!

Disclaimer: Zumbooruk: A small gun mounted on the back of a camel… would JKR know that? (Actually I bet she would so just take my word for it: I'm not JKR)

* * *

Stairs

George and Alicia sauntered through the open doors of the Leaky Cauldron holding hands and laughing merrily.

"I had so much fun tonight George!" Alicia exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you …um… want to come back go my place?"

George smiled and nodded. Alicia immediately grabbed his hand, like she had been waiting for this response, and with a twirl, Apparated the pair to the bottom of the stairs of her flat.

Before she even opened her eyes, she felt the pressure of George's lips on hers and she responded hurriedly. She felt him pull her closer and she pressed her body up against him. His hands disappeared up the back of her shirt and between the hard passionate kisses she managed to mutter the word "stairs". The couple moved slowly backwards towards the stairs leading up to Alicia's flat, still locked in their warm embrace. George stepped up the first stair, lifting Alicia with him and never breaking the connection of their lips. They continued their slow dance up the stairs until they reached the top; the whole time their long kiss never ceased.

Finally their lips broke apart as Alicia unlocked the door and pushed George inside. Their kiss resumed as she pushed him down the hallway and to the open door of her bedroom.


	17. Music

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Well I've been busy (NaNoWriMo, school work, etc.) but I'm back! Due to some recent events my motivation for writing this story has been restored and is now greater than ever. Thanks to everyone who helped me get through these hard times. I also wrote this story for someone (you know who you are). Here is a nice little piece of fluff for you! Oh and did you guys notice? Alicia was wearing _lace_ to the Yule Ball. Ha ha a nice little Lace reference for you there. Just one more thing; if the color of Alicia's hair changed (or changes) during the course of this story then I'm sorry. I'm way too lazy to go back and figure out what color it used to be. If it is different feel free to tell me. I can't remember. Well that's all for now. I'm going to start on Rain now so you can look forward to that soon! (Don't forget to review please!)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Clear?

* * *

Music

George glanced up at his narrow face in the mirror standing in the corner of the boys' dormitory. He slowly adjusted his tie and fidgeted in his dress robes until they fit comfortably and turned slowly toward the exit. He could feel himself trembling slightly, waiting to meet Alicia in the common room. As he hurried across the circular room to the wooden door the trembling grew more apparent until it approached the point where he had to grasp his hands together to stop the shaking.

He inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath making a hissing noise escape from between his teeth. With the shaking subdued, he padded down the stares towards the common room. On the last step he stumbled and had to quickly grasp the bronze banister to keep from falling. As he pulled himself to his feet, his eyes were greeted by the sight of Alicia chuckling quietly to herself while pointing at him. Because of the commotion of the event which just ensued, George had not taken the time to take in the immense beauty of the girl standing before him.

She was wearing soft bright robes of periwinkle blue and had bits of lace tumbling down her curled brown hair. George's vocal chords tightened to the same tension they had been set at when he had asked Alicia to the ball but he managed to sputter, "you look… great" to Alicia's feet at which he was staring at. The rest of the room was blocked out as George gradually moved his eyes up her body.

George saw Alicia blush and smile gratefully at him as she extended her arm. Her sleeve floated down her arm as she reached to grasp George's hand, exposing her upper arm which George's eyes darted to immediately. He reached out and took her hand. The couple floated gracefully across the common room, out of the portrait hole and merged with the other Gryffindors going to the Great Hall.

Alicia was forced to guide George through the mass of students jamming the staircases as he stayed immediately behind her. When they finally managed to force their way down the marble staircase the doors of the Great Hall were slowly opening. The mass of students surged forward like a tidal wave and the Great Hall was packed within seconds. George took Alicia's hand and slowly led her into the student filled Great Hall and they went and found seats next to Fred and Angelina. George glanced at Alicia and then at the already crowded dance floor and she nodded to him. As he led her to the dance floor he could see the grin on her face spread and he couldn't help but smile himself.

A few hours later George and Alicia descended the steps of Hogwarts Castle, their hands intertwined and Alicia's head of George's shoulder. They walked in unison, moving as one person. They could feel a slight breeze blowing through the grounds, transformed into a maze of rose bushes and benches. George led Alicia towards a bench in a secluded corner and they sat down. George's hand crept over Alicia's shoulder as she snuggled closer to him resting her head on his chest. A long slow breath escaped Alicia's lips as she focused her large brown eyes upon George's face. He smiled down at her. As he leaned down to give her a kiss he heard faint music drifting out of the Great Hall and across the peaceful grounds of Hogwarts.


	18. Rain

A/N: What? Two in one day? Impossible, you say. Well think again. Here it is; my last fluffy story for at least a chapter. That's right! I promise you all that no matter how much I want to, I will not make the next chapter fluffy or angsty. Thanks to all who reviewed (especially zFabFaeriex who writes excellent reviews!) and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. More updates to come soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….

* * *

Rain

It was some time Mid-December; it was cold; it was rainy. Alicia sat on a couch, wrapped in a blanket with a book on her lap. The incessant tapping of the rain on the window caused Alicia to look up and close her book. She stared into the empty fireplace and absentmindedly played with the ring on her finger. She remained like this for a while, as if expecting something to happen. Just as she was about to stand up after minutes of waiting, green flame engulfed the fireplace and George Weasley stepped out.

With a cry, Alicia sprung from the couch, ran to George and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. George, a little surprised at Alicia's response to his return from his three day trip to Australia, returned her hug and then slowly stepped back. George raised an eyebrow at Alicia and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I've been getting so fidgety just sitting here for the past three days. And this rain is driving me crazy!" she practically shouted at him. George smiled, walked over to Alicia and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Do you want to go outside?" George asked lazily. Alicia stared at him, her mouth gaping.

"Are you crazy? It's so wet out there. Why would I possibly want to go outside?" George recoiled feigning pain, then smiled and said,

"I just thought it would be fun. You know… something to do?" Alicia smiled and leisurely walked to the hall closet to remove an umbrella. George was suddenly by her side and she glanced up at him quickly.

"Shall we?" he inquired. She laughed and replied "we shall," to match his formality. They cast open the front door, released the catch on the umbrella so that it sprung open, and stepped out into the pouring rain hand in hand. They walked side by side, huddled under the tiny umbrella, wandering aimlessly. Soon thereafter the couple was thoroughly drenched despite the umbrella and eventually they got rid of it completely.

A little while later after they were both cold and shivering Alicia declared, "Let's go home." George ignored her and continued walking.

"George? You coming?" Alicia asked. George turned around to face her.

"Don't you just love the rain?" he asked. Alicia looked at him, puzzled. She walked over to him and he bent down and kissed her. Suddenly warmth spread through out Alicia's body and she sighed contently, dripping in George's arms.


	19. Vanilla Cake

A/N: Yay another update! I have to thank my friend Katherine for giving me the idea for this story and for helping me make it not fluffy or angsty. More updates are on the way!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... end of story. Also, I read these over once to edit them, so expect many mistakes.

* * *

Vanilla Cake

George slung his broom over his shoulder and started off up the hill followed by a majority of the Gryffindor quidditch players. Their impromptu gathering had led to talk of quidditch and then eventually to deciding to play a game themselves. Alicia caught up to George just as he reached to top of the hill and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Ready to destroy those suckers?" She asked playfully. George smiled and turned around to face the rest of his friends slowly climbing the hill. Fred was carrying the crate containing the quidditch balls and talking casually to Angelina. Katie walked slowly behind the pair accompanied by Wood and Lee Jordan who had come to watch them play.

Once they all arrived at the pitch they split into their predetermined teams. Wood joined George and Alicia completing the first team while Fred, Angelina, and Katie went to the other side of the pitch to form the second. They kicked off and rose into the air as Lee threw the quaffle into the center of the makeshift pitch starting the game. Play was faster with two chasers and no keeper and more complicated because Fred and George also doubled as seekers. Only one bludger was used because of the reduced size of the game and so Fred and George would actually have time to find the snitch.

Alicia had the quaffle and was flying quickly down the pitch when she saw Angelina dart at her, arms outstretched and a huge grin on her face. Alicia dropped the quaffle to Wood who was flying below her and dived out of the way of the oncoming Angelina. Wood continued his flight up the pitch as Alicia spun around to catch up to him.

George kept circling above the pitch keeping one eye on the bludger but had just spotted a glint of light that looked like it had come off the snitch. He dived with Fred closely following behind. George pulled out of his dive in time to see the bludger speeding towards Alicia's head while she intently followed Wood up the pitch. George pulled out his wand and flicked it at the bludger changing it into the thing which was at the forefront of his mind.

Alicia screamed as a heavily frosted vanilla cake slammed into the side of her face coating her with icing. The entire pitch erupted in laughter as Alicia started syphoning vanilla icing out of her hair.


	20. Strawberry Flavored Icing

A/N: Hey everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? First off, I'd like to just say sorry. Junior year is a lot of work, and doesn't leave me much time for writing but I'm going to try to change that. Secondly, the time has come to say goodbye to George and Alicia. This is the last one-shot I will be writing in this story. However, I will continue to write fanfiction as I am inspired and think up more ideas. I'm hoping that my next fic will be a Ron/Hermione fic (my favorite ship) but who knows when I'll have to time to write it. Next month begins NaNoWriMo in which all of us who are crazy enough to participate will attempt to write 50,000 words in 30 days. Obviously during that time I will not be writing any fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this (I know it helped me to write it) and I hope that I'll be writing more soon.

* * *

Strawberry-Flavored Icing

"Hey!" Alicia called to George as he slowly made his way over the smooth stones sitting on the edge of the great lake toward where Alicia had set up a small blanket for their weekly picnic. Alicia was sitting on a red and white checkered blanket with her long brown hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders. The brown woven basked stuffed with food sat beside her. She was wearing her usual school uniform, as was George, but she had removed her shoes and was leaning back, taking in the warm glow of the sun overhead.

George looked up at her but didn't smile as he usually did during his approach. In fact, Alicia thought that he seemed almost sad. Instead of asking him about his lack of affability, she unpacked the bulging first layer of the basket, and spread it about in the unoccupied areas of the blanket. She had packed small, moist cakes, slathered generously in strawberry-flavored icing. George looked down at them, but didn't reach for one as he normally did. This didn't make any sense to Alicia. These cakes were George's favorite, and this, coupled with his ravenous appetite, didn't add up. Alicia swallowed and lifted herself up to sit straighter.

George knew that Alicia could tell that something was wrong, but he said nothing. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he never imagined that it would be like this. He had talked it over with Fred, Angelina, and Katie, and all four had agreed that this was his only choice. He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the air out slowly. He remained silent.

"George? What is it? What's wrong?" Alicia questioned slowly. George's eyes crept open.

"Leesh, I… I need to talk to you," George said shakily. Alicia nodded and stared at him with wide eyes. As George watched her, his gaze became lost in the waves of hair that wreathed her head. Finally, after a few long minutes, George spoke again.

"Leesh, you know that I think you're really amazing, and that you're my best friend, but…" George's voice trailed off. He could feel tears fighting forward, eager to rush down his face, yet he grappled with them until the threat of them escaping had subsided. Alicia sat as still as a statue, hardly even breathing as she waited for George to finish what he had started. Both of them knew what was happening now, but George still fought with himself to finish it. Eventually, George seemed to find his voice again and said, still unsure of himself, "I think that it would be best if we were just friends."

Alicia let out a long sigh as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"You're, breaking up with me?" Alicia asked steadily.

"Yes," George almost whispered. Alicia felt her insides go cold but nodded anyway, her brown hair momentarily covering her face.

The pair sat in silence for a while, neither moving. Eventually, George spoke.

"You know that I still want to be friends with you, right?" He prompted. Alicia nodded but couldn't bring herself to speak. After some time, she responded.

"You know, I was considering this as an option myself." George nodded in response. Alicia had seen this coming. George had been acting differently throughout the past week. He had almost been avoiding her. She knew that he probably hadn't realized it but he had done it all the same.

They sat in silence for a while longer but then George abruptly stood up and left. It was longer yet before Alicia moved, but when she did, she reached down, picked up one of the cakes she had brought, and threw it as hard as she could into the lake. She watched as the strawberry icing swirled on the surface of the water, until it was completely eaten by the fish inhabiting the lake. Then the tears started. They flew down her face as she lay curled up on the blanket. Her hair was sprawled out in every which way and she grasped her knees and pulled them closer to her chest. She lay like this until it was dark, and then longer still until she was found by Angelina and Katie, both of whom had heard what had happened and had come to look for her.

* * *

After George had left the lake side and Alicia, he managed to drag himself into the nearest bathroom before his tears started to flow. He knew that it was him who had broken up with her, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. All George knew was that he and Alicia were no longer together. For the first time in two and a half years, George was single again. He didn't know what to think. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. On the surface, he believed that it was possible that tomorrow, everything would be the same as it had been before the break up, just with less kissing, hugging, cuddling, and holding hands, but underneath this superficial hope, he knew that things would not be that way. He knew that they were in for a rough ride and he would do everything he could to make things go as smoothly as possible, and to not lose one of his best friends.

It seemed like ages before Fred came to find him. George knew that he would eventually, but he'd expected it sooner. When Fred did finally push the door of the bathroom open to find George standing over the sink, the last of his tears slowly dripping away, he walked over to his brother and put an arm around him.

"Hey," he whispered. George didn't respond. "How are you? I know that this is hard, but you'll get through this," Fred continued. George shook his head. He felt empty inside, as if some vital part of him was missing.

"Katie and Angelina just left to go find Alicia. They'll talk her through this. It'll be ok." Fred continued to talk to his brother. He told him funny stories of his past break ups, some drawing a smile to George's lips, others not. Eventually, Fred was able to persuade George out of the bathroom, and up to the Gryffindor dormitories. There, George quietly pulled on his pajamas, and crawled into his bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and the rest of the story now that it's done. But wait! I actually might write more of this one-shot. I started, but it didn't seem right, so I decided to publish this as it is but there may be a part two sometime in the future. (I wouldn't get your hopes up though.) Hopefully you'll all be hearing from me soon!


End file.
